


As Long As I'm Here, So Are You

by LadyAriadna



Series: Never Truly Gone [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Family, Far From Home AU, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: Mysterio’s betrayal left Peter devastated and hopeless. With no mentor to guide him, how will Peter move forward?





	As Long As I'm Here, So Are You

**Author's Note:**

> Edited (May 30, 2019): Altered a bit of the last part for series continuity.

_You put all your faith in my dreams_  
_You gave me the world that I wanted_  
_What did I do to deserve you?_  
_I follow your steps with my feet_  
_I walk on the road that you started_  
_I need you to know that I heard you, every word_  
_I've waited way too long to say_  
_Everything you mean to me_  
_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now_  
_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_  
_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_  
_I'm everything that I am because of you_

_I have a hero whenever I need one_  
_I just look up to you and I see one_  
_I'm a man 'cause you taught me to be one_

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_  
_As long as I'm here as I am, so are you_

_-[In Case You Don't Live Forever by Ben Platt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlkA0mOzzO4)_

Peter must’ve worn out the carpet beneath his feet after all the pacing he’d done within the jet. He couldn’t help it, not then when the world is in danger and there was no one else to save it. Iron Man was… he couldn’t even say it out loud. He knew Nick Fury counted on him to step up but he couldn’t possibly live up to the expectation. He’s not Tony Stark, he could never be like him.

_I don’t think Tony would’ve done what he did if he didn’t know that you’re gonna be here after he was gone._

Happy left him alone to talk on the phone; probably a call from May. She must’ve asked what was going on. Peter sighed as he stopped and sat in one of the luxury seats of the plane. Tony’s nanotech sunglasses was on the seat by his side. It was a big help in uncovering Mysterio’s lies. Mysterio. Another thing that Peter blamed himself for. He was too trusting. He should’ve listened to his gut feeling but his adamance to stay uninvolved made things worse. This was his fault. He really thought Mysterio could be the next Iron Man.

His phone rang but he refused to answer it. MJ had been calling him since that incident in Prague. He knew she’s worried sick and wanted to help but he just can’t put her in any more danger. After the missed call, Peter looked at the notifications he received. There were messages from May, Pepper, MJ and Ned. There were also a few from Harley but there was a lot from Morgan. Most of the time she sent her pictures of what she’d been doing or pictures of drawings she made or new things she discovered like bugs. Sometimes she would ask him to visit her so they could play but, he declined every time.

Another wave of guilt washed over him. The first and last time she saw Tony’s daughter was during the funeral. He just couldn’t face her without breaking down. She should’ve been angry at him for not being good enough to save her father but instead, as soon as she saw him, she gasped and ran towards him with open arms, a wide grin and adoration in her intelligent eyes.

_“I knew it! Daddy did it!” She exclaimed as she hugged him. “He said he’ll bring back my big brother and now you’re here!”_

He even failed as a big brother.

_I can’t do this._

With a shaky hand, he put his phone beside Tony’s glasses then hung his head low and clutched his hair. _I really can’t do this._

“Hey, Peter.” A gasp escaped him as he looked up. At the seat in front of him sat Tony Stark, his hologram self.

“FRIDAY? What-”

“If you see this message then that means well, I’m not here anymore. Now, I know you. Whatever happened Peter, it’s not your fault. It’s never your fault.” Tears welled in Peter’s eyes as he continued to watch his mentor and father-figure’s message.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to tell you these in person. That’s all on me so, let me tell you everything now.” He paused to smile. “Remember that talk we had before Germany? Hearing that from someone as young as you, it blew my mind. That kind of strength and bravery is admirable. Hell, ask Rhodey, I was definitely not like you when I was your age.” Tony chuckled. “You gave me hope for the future, Peter. That whatever happens, the future will be in good hands.”

Peter felt his tears overflow but he couldn’t look away from Tony.

“Thank you so much for letting me be a part of your life. I may have been your mentor but I also learned a lot from you." He sighed. "Peter, I'm sorry I failed you. You died in my arms and I’m so sorry.” Tony frowned and fought to keep his tears at bay but the tremor in his voice was unmistakable.

“I may not have raised you, that honor goes to your father and your Uncle Ben but,” a single tear rolled from Tony’s eyes, “you’re like a son to me and I swear, I’ll do anything and everything to get you back.”

Peter sobbed while his tears continued to flow uncontrolled. 

“If anything does go south after this time travel thing,” Tony continued after he wiped his tears away, “I leave all my labs and workshops to you. You’ll have all my resources, even those in Stark Industries. You’ll have all you need to create suits and web fluids. You can even make one Spidey suit for every day of the week and it’s totally fine. Go nuts, kid.” Tony grinned. “You’ll have to share with Harley and Morgan, okay? Oh lordy, the world better watch out for you three.”

Despite the tears, Peter chortled at that. Morgan alone could blow everyone away.

“Peter,” he continued after a brief pause, “I don’t expect you to follow my exact footsteps. You once told me you want to be just like me but son, you’re already better than me. You’re the best out of all of us. Even if you decide to hang up the suit and leave the superhero life, it’s okay. No matter what you do, I’m already very proud of you. Just be you, Peter Parker. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Peter answered even when he knew it’s a pre-recorded message, “thank you, Tony.”

“Oh and one last thing before this gets too long.” Tony sat up to move closer to Peter. “Take care of Morgan for me, please? She needs her big brother. I’ve been telling her stories of your adventures both as Spider-man and Peter Parker and she adores you. She wants to meet you.”

Peter nodded.

“You’re going to be okay. It will take time but, you’ll be okay. I love you, son.” At that, Peter finally let himself break down. With his elbows on his knees, he sobbed and covered his face with his hands. If he looked up, he would’ve seen Tony move closer and leave a kiss on the crown of his head before he vanished.

\---

Happy walked in the cabin and saw Peter wipe his tears away. He sighed and wished Tony was there, he would know what to do. Happy cared for the kid and it hurt him to see Peter like that.

“Hey, May said be careful and she loves you but you’re in big trouble for not answering your phone.” He softly said. Peter looked at him and gave him a small smile. Happy sat at a seat near the kid and sighed. “Peter, you’re friends are in trouble. What are you gonna do about it?” Peter looked down and Happy watched as he could practically see the kid’s mind go through different plans; listing the pros and cons. Happy thought it looked familiar. 

“FRIDAY, open the lab.” Peter stood from his seat and walked towards the circular door.

“Sure, boss.” The door opened to reveal an array of machines and holo-screens. Peter pulled up the schematics for the Iron Spider and the Stark Tech suit. His nimble fingers moved with renewed confidence as he coded. The way he pulled apart different components from the other suits to build a new one made Happy smile. It was like seeing Tony again in his element. That bastard Mysterio better run for the hills.

\---

The weekend after the Mysterio incident found Peter and May on their way to the cabin by the lake. He asked May if they could visit and she agreed right away, happy that Peter’s ready to take the next step to healing.

With a box of store-bought pie - Peter’s suggestion -, they walked towards the house and saw Morgan play by her tent. She seemed to be playing a memory game projected from the Iron Man helmet by her side. As soon as they got closer, she gasped, waved the projection away and jumped up.

“Mommy! Aunt May and Petey’s here!” She shouted before she excitedly ran towards Peter. When she reached the teen, she jumped up with open arms. Peter caught her with a laugh, spun her around before he carried and hugged her tight. 

“I missed you.” Morgan said as she clung to Peter. He sighed and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m sorry, Morgan.”

“It’s okay,” she grinned as she leaned back to hold Peter’s cheeks with both hands, “you’re here now.” She giggled. Her eyes shone with joy and Peter couldn’t help but remember the times when Tony’s shone the same way.

Morgan wriggled herself free from Peter to greet May when he saw Pepper by the house. She giggled at his sheepish smile and waved at them to come closer.

“We got pie.” May lifted the box for Pepper to see before they hugged each other tight.

“Thanks. Morguna, would you help your Aunt May with the pie?”

“Okay,” Morgan took May’s hand and led her to the house, “Mommy made beef casserole. It’s a little spicy but I like it that way. Do you like spicy food?” 

May let herself be pulled inside with a laugh while she indulged Morgan’s ramblings.

“Ummm… Pepper, I-I’m sorry it took some time before I visited.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s-it’s not. I stayed away because,” he hesitated a bit, afraid of what Pepper would think of him, “because it hurts to look at Morgan. She reminds me so much of, of Tony.” He looked down and waited for, for what? He didn’t know. Disgust? Disappointment? Maybe anger? Instead, she lifted his chin up with her hand and...

“I understand. Me too I, I see so much of Tony in her that it felt like being stabbed over and over.” Her sad smile made him feel like a heavy veil laid in his shoulders. “But, it’s also a reminder that a piece of the man I love is still here with me to be nurtured and loved. Sweetie, he’s not completely gone. The people we love stays and lives on in our hearts even after they pass away.”

He could feel the tears well in his eyes but surprisingly, Pepper’s words made him feel more assured, as if the heavy veil suddenly lifted. He finally believed that, in time, they’re going to be okay. 

“Thanks, Pepper.”

“Oh sweetie,” Pepper opened her arms and Peter stepped forward to hug her, “you remind me of Tony too so, you’re always welcome here. If I have to tell you everyday, I will. You're part of my family.” Peter closed his eyes as he sighed within Pepper’s warm hug.

“Mommy!” Morgan called. Pepper laughed.

“We better get inside.” She let Peter go and led him back in the house, her arm around his shoulders. “How’s college admission?”

“Still deciding where else to apply aside from Columbia, Cornell and MIT.” He answered, a nervous smile on his face.

“Oh I know it's stressful but don't worry too much about it. You're brilliant, I'm sure any college out there would love to have you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, trust me. Also, Tony sent letters for you and Harley to MIT so, don't worry about that."

"He did what?!" He squawked which earned a laugh from Pepper.

"It's umm, it's in his will. He wanted to make sure everything's smooth-sailing for our kids." Pepper gave him a side hug.

"Pepper, I-" Peter sighed, "I don't know how- I-" He didn't know what to say but she seemed to know exactly what's in Peter's mind.

"You can thank him by not wasting your life, Peter." She pulled him in to drop a kiss on his forehead. Pepper then smirked at him, eyes alight with amusement. “Did you know Tony went through at least a hundred drafts before he finally sent yours and Harley’s recommendation letters? Formal writing isn’t Tony’s forte.”

“Really?” Peter giggled.

“Yes! Oh god, it was a nightmare!” They both laughed as they joined May and Morgan. Unbeknownst to them, projected by the Iron Man helmet, Tony Stark smiled fondly as he looked at his family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the few scenes in the [Far From Home trailer](https://youtu.be/Nt9L1jCKGnE).
> 
> I always find it interesting that in Tony’s hologram message in Endgame, he knew exactly where Morgan’s seated before he smiled and said I love you 3000. Like, what are the odds of that? Hmmm...


End file.
